


i'm sexy and you know it, right?

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Dorks, Gen, UST, aidan can't stop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Мне стоит извиниться за то, что я для тебя сексуально привлекателен?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sexy and you know it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> одному почти 30, а другому 36?  
> nah  
> i don't think so  
> меня можно бить, обещаю

– Мне стоит извиниться за то, что я для тебя сексуально привлекателен?

Сказать, что ни один разговор с Эйданом не начинает адекватно – ничего не сказать. Сколько бы еды Дин мог сэкономить, и ровно столько же напитков он бы спас от растраты, если бы Эйдан хоть раз предупредил Дина хотя бы чем-то вроде:

– _Слушай, я собираюсь сморозить такую грандиозную чушь, что у тебя от кофе, который полезет обратно, целый день будет жечь в носу. Итак, готов_?

Нет, все сложнее, или проще, все так, как Эйдан любит, или не любит, но так он привык действовать. Он и есть тот самый сумасшедший паровоз, который никого не слушает и разговаривает сам с собой, – заключает для себя Дин.

– Извиниться?

– Ну, да, знаешь, во избежание неловкости при нашем дальнейшем общении.

Прошло уже полгода, и именно сейчас Эйдан решил испортить Дину обед.

– Извиниться, – тупо повторяет Дин, потому что он зол, удивлен и ему, честно сказать, очень странно. Шею как будто щекочет ярлычок майки, но на нем сейчас нет никакой майки. Только штаны и шлепки. Какого хрена Эйдан вообще делает здесь?

– То есть мне не стоит приносить извинения, потому что ты зациклился именно на этой части, – заключает Эйдан.

_При-ду-рок_.

В попытке приложить ладонь к лицу, Дин едва ли не попадает вилкой себе в глаз. Отлично, если Эйдан не добьет его дебильными предположениями, то Дин сделает все за него. 

Нет, все должно происходить не так.

– С чего ты вообще взял?

По-хорошему, Дину следовало бы наорать на него, или притвориться, что голова стала болеть, телефон зазвонил, началось землетрясение или « _Эйдан, беги и спасайся, оставь меня умирать_ » и от стыда, и от последствий землетрясения. 

Дин выбирает другое, он, конечно же, спрашивает у Эйдана логику его вывода. Да, ведь сейчас не обеденное время, а тот самый час, когда нужно слушать чушь.

– Ты не заметил, что из всей нашей компании ты больше всего времени проводишь со мной?

Эйдан жестом останавливает уже открывшего рот Дина и продолжает:

– И не надо говорить, что мы с тобой играем братьев и все наше общение складывается в первую очередь из этого факта. Я уже слышал нечто подобное несколько лет назад, и не сказать, что все оказалось именно так. Мне продолжать?

Дин кивает, ему резко становится лениво перебивать Эйдана, чью речь все сложнее разбирать, но, черт с ним, пусть продолжает, хуже этот день стать уже не сможет.

– И все наши походы в бар или просмотры фильмов. Пойми, обычно я закидываю свою руку на спинку дивана, а тут этим постоянно занимаешься ты. Да я ни с кем другим не видел, чтобы ты сидел именно так.

– Ты это серьезно?

И, судя по лицу Эйдана, он это более чем серьезно.

– Так в чем дело, я не понимаю? Даже если предположить, что ты мне нравишься, я не вижу в этом никакой проблемы.

– И ты не ждешь от меня взаимности?

– Этот разговор сейчас стал совершенно нелепым.

– Нет, нам стоит его закончить. Ты ведь только что сознался, что я тебе нравлюсь.

– Эйдан, я сказал « _предположить_ », ты, вообще, знаешь, что это слово значит? И что за паника на счет взаимности? У тебя какой-то пунктик, типа « _ни в коем случае не обижать людей, которые вроде как на меня запали_ »?

Кружка кофе стоит на столе. Дину жаль, ведь в этот раз у него вышло довольно неплохо, но продолжать пить в этой ситуации чревато тем, что весь трейлер будет в кофе. Можно было бы вылить его в лицо Эйдану и попытаться таким образом успокоить идиота, но, Дин вовремя понимает, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. В лучшем случае Эйдан ему припомнит позже, в худшем – обидится. Хотя Дину не сложно извиниться, но...

– То есть мы продолжим наше общение как и раньше?

– Ты только за этим пришел, или у тебя в кармане есть заготовка из всех вопросов, которые могут свести с ума здорового человека?

– Дин.

_Да, это моя жизнь_ , – уныло думает Дин и смотрит на несчастного (с какого вообще хрена?) Эйдана, который никуда не денется и будет ждать ответа хоть до вечера. И наплевать, если у него намечена съемка уже через два часа.

– Да, все в порядке. Ты боишься, что мое гипотетическое влечение к тебе испортит нашу дружбу?

– Да.

– Мне поклясться?

Удивительно, или, нет, стойте, ничего удивительного, все происходит самым нормальным для Эйдана образом – он задумывается и начинает хмуриться. Дин ежится, непонятно от чего, хотя, скорее всего дело в том, что на нем только штаны и шлепки. Стоило бы накинуть майку, но, _какого черта_?

– Не думаю, что это поможет.

– Тогда что ты предлагаешь? Подписать пакт о ненападении на твою задницу?

Это смешит Эйдана и Дин думает, откуда у него вообще взялись силы на дебильные шутки, которые все равно никак не способны помочь делу.

– Нет, но, просто, – запинается Эйдан и разглядывает свою ладонь. Там у него нетипичное сплетение линий, Дин замечал раньше. – Я волнуюсь, ты ведь такой классный.

– И секс может все испортить?

– Какой секс?

– О котором, я уверен, ты думал уже далеко не один раз. И из-за чего пришел сюда. Ты был плох у себя в фантазии, Эйдан, или я затмил тебя? Боишься, что не покажешь класс?

Дин хватает кружку с кофе и встает из-за стола, Эйдан окидывает его взглядом, полным священного ужаса.

_Лучшая защита это нападение? Сейчас и проверим_ , – думает Дин.

– Ты наверняка был сверху, и как, какую позу ты выбрал? Может, их было несколько? Ты уже определился, понравилось ли тебе?

– Дин, – всхлипывает Эйдан и делает несколько шагов назад – наталкиваясь на дверь. – Друг, что с тобой?

– Все отлично, просто ко мне пришел ты и начал говорить о том, как много времени мы проводим вместе. Так это я тусуюсь с тобой, или ты со мной, Эйдан? Может, ты специально не закидываешь руку на спинку дивана? Или вертишь своей задницей передо мной? Мне продолжать перечислять?

Эйдан кивает, потом передумывает и вертит головой из стороны в сторону. Он выше Дина, но сейчас это не чувствуется.

– Так, что, продолжим разговор?

– Нет, спасибо, все отлично, я все понял.

Дверь хлопает и Дин остается один. Кофе остыл, как и курица с рисом, так что придется все снова греть. Аппетит пропал.

Дин слышит оживленный разговор за стенкой, но не пытается разобрать ни слова. Эйдан точно нашел Адама и достает его своими тараканами.

Пожалуй, Дину стоит зайти к нему спустя некоторое время и извиниться уже за свою сексуальную привлекательность. 

Звучит как отличная идея. Самая лучшая идея на свете.

Не все же одному Эйдану доставать людей, не так ли?


End file.
